Various pole-mounted devices are known in the art, and depending on the particular intended purpose, various configurations have been realized. However, all or almost all of the presently known pole-mounted devices require a support structure that interferes with either function and/or esthetics of the mounted device. Still further, depending on the particular configuration, some of the known pole-mounted devices need to be threaded onto the pole, which is at least inconvenient, if not even impossible in some cases.
For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,514, relatively thick support sleeves retain a shelf above a table in a predetermined position. While such support is relatively simple and can typically implemented without tools, the distance between the shelf and the table is generally predetermined by the size of the support sleeve. Similar configurations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,414,133 and 5,931,315. To overcome at least some of the problems associated with fixed height, a securing wedge can be slid onto a pole at any desirable position, and a corresponding compression fit element supports a shelf on the securing wedge as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,206. However, in such configurations, the wedge has to be installed from the top or bottom portion of the pole. Similar difficulties are encountered with the tray system as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,966 in which a first sleeve must be installed from the top or bottom portion of the pole.
Sleeveless storage systems for column-mounting are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,386 where a plurality of pie-shaped segments are affixed to the column by an adhesive strip and/or peripheral strap. Alternatively, adjustable collars have been employed to retain a shelf on a stove pipe as described in U.S. Pat. No. 535,767, and an articulated shelf that is wrap-mounted to a stove pipe was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 475,149. While such systems provide at least some advantages, several other disadvantages remain. Among other things, retention of the stove pipe may be less than desirable, and or excessive weight may damage the stove pipe. Also, where adhesive tape is employed, removal of the shelf tends to leave marks or tacky residue.
Therefore, while numerous configurations and methods for pole-mounted devices are known in the art, all or almost all of them suffer from one or more disadvantages. Thus, there is still a need to provide improved configurations and methods for pole-mounted devices.